


Sick

by JHopeRuinedMyBiasList



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHopeRuinedMyBiasList/pseuds/JHopeRuinedMyBiasList
Summary: Jungkook is sick and isn't allowed to leave the premises of his room. However, he doesn't feel sick at all, and starts to wonder why he's being kept inside. As Jungkook starts asking his mom more and more questions the truth threatens to surface in a web of lies carefully woven by whom you'd least expect it...





	1. 일

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

"Jungkook," his mum starts, "it's time for your medicine."

Her statement was being followed by the creaking sound of his bedroom door opening. His mum enterd his room, a pill and a glass of water in her hands. Jungkook sat up in his bed and silently accepted the pill from his mum and put it in his mouth. He drank some water to help him swallow down the pill, and lay back in bed again.

"Do you need anything else, Jungkook?" his mum asked him.

Jungkook shook his head and turned his back on her faking tiredness. His mum kissed his temple and left the room, leaving him to sleep.

She was barely even gone, when another person entered the room. A person with green hair en dark eyes.

"Yoongi."

Jungkook sat up straight again.

"Did you swallow the pill?" he asked.

Jungkook shook his head and opened his mouth, revealing that the pill layed underneath his tongue the entire time. He took the pill and hid it with the other pills underneath a loose board in the floor of his room.

"Good," Yoongi said. "Don't tell Seokjin you didn't take your meds, he'll try to force you to take them. Aish, that guy!"

Jungkook chuckled. Although Yoongi pretended to dislike Seokjin, they all knew he didn't mean it. Seokjin had a bit of a motherly personality and cared a lot for his friends. If he thought that swallowing those pills was best for you, he would go through hell and back to get you to swallow them.

Jungkook loved that about him, don't tell anyone he said that though.

Knowing there were people out there who cared for him made his confinement in 'the room' - as he dubbed it - seem a lot less bad than it was. His friends always came to visit him after school was over. Yoongi usually rushed over to check if he had taken 'the pill', and after that Jimin and Taehyung would arrive. Hoseok had dance practice, so he was always late and with Namjoon it depended on wether he was working on music or not. Seokjin only visited on weekends, but would sleep over during vacations since he was currently studying at University to become a doctor.

Although he was a very good cook his parents had discouraged him from following that dream and told him to pick a job in another field he liked: helping people. Initially he had been uncertain about this career path, but now he seems to enjoy his studies very much, judging by the lengthy, incomprehensible (at least for Jungkook) stories he would tell him when he did come over.

Jungkook missed him. Although he would never admit it, Seokjin was his favourite hyung. The age gap was quite large (5 years to be exact), but although Seokjin was very motherly, he could also be very childish and Jungkook also loved that about him. His presence was calming and Jungkook felt safe around him, like everything was gonna be alright.

Of course everything wasn't going to be alright.

The medication wasn't working.

During the small period in which he did swallow his pills, he slept a lot, often missing times when his friends would visit. He felt numb and exhausted no matter how much he slept and barely ate. After a while Yoongi saw his friend becoming thinner and thinner and told Jungkook it was the medication's fault. Indeed, after Jungkook stopped taking the pills he felt much better.

POV Jungkook

Seokjin, who was studying to become a doctor, said the side-effects would disappear after a little while, leaving me feeling better than before. I tried again, but the same things happened and eventually I completely gave up on that pill. My mum agreed with Seokjin though, so she still brought me the pill every day with the standard glass of water, exactly at 16:00 (4 pm). I always pretended to swallow it just to please her, and spit it out when she had left. Yoongi then came in, like today and we would hang out together waiting for the rest of our squad to arrive.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked Yoongi. His face immediately lit up.

"Glad you asked. I've been working on a new track and I think you would like it. Speaking of that new track, I still need a vocalist for the chorus. I've been thinking about asking either Jimin or Taehyung, but I honestly really want you to sing it... I mean, of course you can't leave this room and stuff but maybe we could arrange something..." With that Yoongi stopped talking and got lost in his thoughts.

Yoongi didn't talk a lot most of the time, unless you had a one on one conversation with him, or if he was very passionate about what he was talking about. In this case you could apply both of these conditions. As Yoongi was still thinking of how to fit his studio in my tiny attic room, Jimin and Taehyung entered the room. The latter immediately went in for a hug.

"I missed hugging you like this, Kookie."

Although I rarely liked displays of affection like this, I made an exception for Taehyung.

And Jin-hyung, but they don't need to know that.

"You hugged me exactly like this yesterday," I muffled into Taehyung's chest.

"Shhh... Unnecessary information..."

Eventually Jimin coughed a bit, obviously feeling awkward about the situation. While Taehyung was hugging me he was left standing next to Yoongi. Jimin and Yoongi got along just fine as friends and that was where the problem lied. Jimin harboured feelings for Yoongi, but they were unrequited. Yoongi already had a thing for Hoseok who in turn had a thing for Taehyung who was completely oblivious to the drama going on around him. Sometimes I wondered if he even lived in the same world as us and if he wasn't just living in a parallel universe and happened to be able to interact with us.

I disentangled myself from Taehyung, who went and sat next to me on the bed. Yoongi sat on my desk chair and Jimin sat on the beanbag in the corner of my room, next to the door.

Yoongi had snapped out of his thinking the moment he heard Taehyung's loud voice. Now he was silently glaring daggers at said person. I cleared my throat to get rid of the awkward silence.

"So... Is Namjoon coming as well?"

"Ah, no," Jimin said. "He said he was working on a new song again."

Yoongi sighed at that. He'd wanted to discuss his new song lyrics with him.

"I'll have to go by his house to check if he's still alive. I'm surprised you even got a hold of him Jimin," Yoongi exclaimed. "That bastard barely leaves his room to go to the toilet when he's working on a new song... Wait a second... Is he even working on a new song at all? Or is this just an excuse for him to go out on a date or something?! Yah! That bastard! I'll go to his house right now to teach him a lesson."

With that Yoongi stomped out of the room leavin a confused Jimin, a sniggering Taehyung and a sighing Jungkook.

They didn't get much time to mull over Yoongi's departure though, as Hoseok walked through the door a few seconds later.

"Did someone order some hope?" he yelled out spreading arms for a hug.

"HOBI!"

Taehyung ran up to him and hugged him like he had hugged me. Sometimes I wondered where Hoseok and Taehyung got all of their energy from. Hoseok just came back from dance practice yet he was still so energetic.

"I missed you too, Taetae," Hoseok answered the unspoken question.

Taehyung and Hoseok had a couple like tendency to understand each other with body language and gestures alone, since they knew each other since Kindergarten. It looked confusing to other people though.

"Dance practice was tiring as usual. No, I didn't bring you candy, but I did bring chocolate. You won't get fat Taetae, you're beautiful the way you are. We can cuddle later. Okay, but Kookie will have to move to the side a bit."

Yup. Confusing.

I got the message and moved to the utmost corner of my bed to avoid their limbs as they climbed up the bed, still hugging each other. Eventually they settled down and Hoseok got some chocolate out for everyone and proceeded to hand it round. Jimin moved his beanbag closer to the bed and we talked like we always did, although Yoongi and Namjoon were missing. Eventually it got late and Taehyung and Jimin had to leave. Hoseok promised to walk them home and left as well. Everyone but Taehyung knew this was an excuse for Hoseok to get some alone time with Taehyung since he lived farther away from me than Jimin. There was a chance that Hoseok may even stay the night if he played it right.

My mum came upstairs to give me a goodnight kiss and turned off the light on her way out.

 _'Tomorrow it'll be Saturday,'_ I thought.

_'Jin-hyung...'_

A smile found its way onto my lips as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Zoë here. I thought the world needed more Jinkook, so here you go! I'll try to post weekly on Wednesdays, but please bare with me if I'm a few days late (contrary to popular belief I do have a life).


	2. 이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin-hyung

Jungkook woke up the next morning to a text from Seokjin saying 'he'd be there in five'. Jungkook chuckled. Seokjin's 'I'll be there in five' usually translated into 'I'm running late and I'll probably be half an hour late, but I don't want to worry you, so I'll tell you I'll be there in five'. Then again, that text was sent half an hour ago, so Jungkook was expecting his hyung to burst into his room any second now. Speak of the devil. 

POV First Person (I'll probably start every chap in Third Person)

"Kookie! Sorry I'm late, just another case of everything that could go wrong, went wrong."

Jin-hyung stormed into my room, discarding his bag and coat onto my beanbag. Seeing that I was still in bed, he smiled and walked up to me to ruffle my bed hair. 

"Kookie, you look so cute when you've just woken up!" Jin-hyung squealed, ruffling my hair some more.

"Yah, hyung! Stop it!" I said, but it was too late already. My cheeks were reddening with embarrassment.

"Stop what?" Jin-hyung asked with fake innocence.

"Calling me cute, hyung." I tried to save the situation, but I think I just made it worse. I should've told him to stop ruffling my hair goddamnit! Of course I didn't say that aloud for Jin-hyung would not tolerate that kind of language.

"But you're just so adorable like this. I can't help it," he said mock-hurt, but with a twinkle in his eyes. Oh no. Not the twinkle in his eyes. He always had that twinkle in his eyes when he got an idea, and in this situation that certainly meant no good for me. 

"I hate seeing you pout like that," he began. Oh no, I think I may sense where this is going. I couldn't escape however. While we were talking he had slowly inched his way onto my bed, sneakily cornering me.

"I guess I'll have to make,"

Oh my god, he's up in my face,

"you,"

Get that blush off your cheeks Jungkook,

"smile!"

With that he practically jumped me and started tickling me to death. Of course my attempts at resistance went unnoticed and my protests weren't taken into consideration either. 

"Yah hyung!" I tried saying, completely out of breath. "Stop... it..." I giggled. "You know... I'm ticklish!" I continued laughing until Jin-hyung suddenly stopped. My mum had walked into the room and was trying her hardest not to laugh at my pitiful position. In the end the sight of my pouty face pushed her over the edge, now she was laughing uncontrollably clutching her stomach. Jin-hyung's windshield wiper laugh joined hers soon after, and seeing Jin-hyung and my mum smile like that filled me with an unexplainable feeling of happiness.

I think I may have even showed them my bunny smile...

"I was going to ask what you guys wanted for breakfast, but I think breakfast can wait," mum said with a wicked glint in her eyes. The smile on my face froze. "Seokjin-ah, need a hand?" 

She slowly walked up to us, the wicked glint never leaving her eyes. I was still collecting my breath from Jin-hyung's tickle session. 

"Mum...? What are you doing?" 

"I'm helping Seokjin out." She started tickling me as well.

"Yah!... This... Is... Unfair!" I yelled out. In all honesty the tickling didn't bother me that much. Seeing Jin-hyung and mum happy like that made it all worth it. 

Eventually my mum went downstairs to make breakfast. Jin-hyung had offered to help, but my mum had told him the help wasn't needed. When my mum came back, she was carrying two plates filled with bacon, eggs and pancakes. Usually she would just get us a more traditional and simpler breakfast consisting mainly of rice and kimchi, but today she must've felt like variation was necessary. 

I didn't mind though. I loved my bacon.

By the time we were done eating the adrenaline rush had died down and I began to feel the exhaustion from being tickled to near death. 

"Hyung?" Jin-hyung looked up at me, lazily resting his face onto his hands. "I'm sleepy." 

"Do you want me to go downstairs so you can get some sleep?" Jin-hyung asked me with a grin on his face, already anticipating my answer.

"...No."

"What do you want me to do then?" His grin broadened. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment at what I was going to say next.

"Stay here with me, hyung," I muffled into my pillow. 

"What did you say?" The grin on his face could light a football stadium now. 

"Yah hyung, don't make me repeat it!" I yelled out.

"Can it be?" he began. "Is our Kookie... Embarrassed?" If possible my face reddened even more.

Jin-hyung erupted into laughter.

"Yah hyung, stop it!" I tried in vain.

Jin-hyung's laughter slowly died down until he was just smiling at me fondly. 

"It's okay, Kookie. When you ask it like that, how could I refuse?" He ruffled my hair before standing up again. "I'll need to change into something more comfortable first though." 

He rummaged through his bag until he found his Mario pyjamas. 

"This'll do."

He started to change right in front of me, as if I wasn't even there. My face flushed a bright red (again) upon seeing his broad back and I hurriedly turned my face away from the sight. Not fast enough to miss the scar on his side however. It ran all the way from his hip to his shoulder blade. Although long, it had started to fade a bit, suggesting that it wasn't a recent addition.

"Hyung?" I asked hesitantly. Seokjin was done changing by now and was about to dive under the covers of my bed. "Did something bad happen to you?"

The smile on his face froze.

"What do you mean?" 

"Hyung?" I tried again, this time more specific. "Where does the scar on your side come from?" 

Jin-hyung showed me a wry smile. "Nothing you should worry about, Kookie. I'm okay now." For a second it looked like he was going to say more, but he changed the topic instead. 

"So Kookie, how are your online classes coming along?"

"Fine, but..." I cast my gaze down. He obviously didn't want to talk it and that upset me. I didn't keep any secrets from him so why would he? Okay, maybe I lied about the pill but...

'No. No buts. He probably has his reasons for not telling you, just like you have yours for not telling him yours,' I told myself.

I cast my gaze up again and faced him.

"You know you can trust me, right, hyung?" I said. "If you don't want to tell me now... Please tell me another time, hyung." 

When I was better I would tell him my secret too. Then we'd be even, right? 

Well. That's if I ever get better.

Jin-hyung's face softened. He slowly went and laid down in my bed and tugged the covers over us. He faced me with his moon crescent eye smile (A/N: moon crescent eye smile attack, super effective against fan girls, has no effect on sleepy Yoongi's) and reached out to stroke my hair.

"I know I can trust you, Kookie." He stopped and sighed. He whispered the last bit of his sentence, as if he hoped I wouldn't hear it if he whispered softly enough.

"I don't know if I can trust myself."


	3. 삼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

_The sun shone brightly through the car window on my right. I turned my head to the left to see Jin-hyung driving the large SUV we were sitting in. I heard Taehyung whine from behind us._

_"Are we there yet?"_

_Jin-hyung sighed._

_"Asking more frequently isn't going to make us go faster. Go and play some game with Hoseok or something."_

_Judging from the tone he was using this wasn't the first time he had told Taehyung this._

_Suddenly the weather changed. Large clouds started to appear in the sky, and it slowly started to rain._

_Jin-hyung let out a grunt of frustration and turned the car into a nearby parking lot. He dropped his head to the steering wheel and let his shoulders sag._

_Taehyung, oblivious to the situation, tried to ask Jin-hyung why he stopped the car._

_"I thought we were going to the beach..." He stopped talking and looked out of the window. "Nevermind."_

_"Perhaps the weather clears up by the time we get there?" Hoseok said, always trying to be positive._

_Jin-hyung continued to stay in the same defeated position. I reached out to touch his shoulder._

_"Jin-hyung, are you okay?" I asked in concern._

_"I just wanted... I just wanted to take you guys to the beach once," he started in a broken voice. He then looked up at me. It looked like he was going to cry any second now._

_I'd never seen Jin-hyung cry before. He was the calm bubbly hyung who would always cheer me up when I felt down, not the other way around. Seeing him like this broke my heart. I stroked the side of his face and looked him in the eye with worry. I tried to make myself look as calm as possible while saying my next words._

_"Hyung. It's okay."_

POV Seokjin

At first, Kookie looked calm in his sleep and even appeared to be smiling. Slowly a frown etched its way onto his face. He then started to murmer something. 

"Jin-hyung..."

Was he dreaming about me? It appeared to be a bad dream, so what could it be about?

"It's... Okay..." Jin-hyung's body went rigid. He remembered that sentence. Jin-hyung didn't need to be comforted by many people in his life and the only time Jungkook had to comfort him was... Kookie had to wake up right now. Any longer and he might...

I started to shake him softly. He continued to sleep. 

"Aish, you deep sleeper."

I slid my hands under the covers and twisted his nipples, praying he would forgive me. 

POV Jungkook

I woke up with a start. Someone had twisted my nipples. I looked up to see a relieved looking Jin-hyung. 

"Yah, what was that for?"

Jin-hyung started stroking my hair.

"You appeared to be having a nightmare, so I woke you up," he said.

I glared at him.

"I tried shaking you first, but you're such a deep sleeper," he said.

"That doesn't give you the right to sexually assault me!"

"I tried to be a nice hyung and wake you from a nightmare and this is the thanks I get?" He looked mock-hurt. "Youngsters are so ungrateful these days, always taking everything for granted..." Jin-hyung continued to rant like this, and after a little while I couldn't help it and let out a few giggles. 

"Yah, what are you laughing about? I'm very serious, you know!" 

"Jin-hyung..." I let out a few more giggles. "You sound like an Ajusshi." (A/N: I have no idea how to write that word phonetically, the Korean word is 아저씨, an 아저씨 is a middle aged man)

Jin-hyung was about to spout a remark but stopped, embarassed.

"Y-yah. I'm not that old you know!"

"You're doing it again."

"I think this youngster needs to be taught a lesson."

Oh no. There it was. The twinkle in his eyes was back.

Jin-hyung suddenly held both of my hands above my head and started tickling me again.

"S-stop... Hyung...!!!"

"Mhhh... I'm not so sure. Didn't you call me an old man just now?"

"I'm s-sorry!!!"

"Really?" he asked, raising his right eye brow.

"Y-you're the mo~st youthful, ha-handsome young man in existence...!!!" I accidentally let out a noise resembling a strangled goose while I said that. 

It cracked Jin-hyung up and he laughed his signature windshield wiper laugh. While he was momentarily distracted I crawled free from his grip and started tickling him instead. 

"Y-yah!" was all he managed to say between laughs.

After about a minute or so I decided to show him mercy and stopped tickling him, opting for another cuddle session while watching cartoons, since Jin-hyung lost our rock paper scissors battle. Mario would have to wait.

Somewhere along the way I drifted off to sleep again, this time thankfully dreamless.

 

\-----------------------------

A/N

OMG, that was such a shitty chapter, I'm sorry 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Zoë here. I thought the world needed more Jinkook, so here you go! I'll try to post weekly on Wednesdays, but please bare with me if I'm a few days late (contrary to popular belief I do have a life).


End file.
